


Spaces In Between

by cosipotente



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosipotente/pseuds/cosipotente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean thinks about him while Marco writhes beneath him He thinks about Armin being somewhere between himself and Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces In Between

"Keep staring," Marco advises Jean, taping him on his backside with the book in his hand as he passes by. "You haven't bored holes in the back of his skull yet."

Jean straightens up from where he had been peering through the empty spaces on the bookshelf before him. His face heats up and he looks away from the blond he had indeed been staring at to swat at Marco.

 

* * *

 

 

Jean comes home with an aching back and the box of assorted donuts Marco asked him to bring home after he finished work. He slides his shoes off, sighing in relief and flexing his toes. He pushes his shoes over, intending to put them in their usual spot beside Marco's. A pair of black boots Jean vaguely recognizes are already there.

Jean eyes them as he kicks his shoes ontop of Marco's.

He creeps silently towards the living room, peering around the corner. Marco, bent over the kotatsu, points at something in a book. The blond boy from the library Jean may or may not have crush on, nods with at whatever he says. Jean's heart beats wildly in his chest as he debates about making his presence known.

He doesn't get to decide.

Marco lifts his head, as if he knew Jean would be there, and offers him a cheerful smile.

"Welcome home. How was work?"

Jean finds his voice after a moment of long silence, during which the blond haired boy lifted his head as well. He turns large blue eyes up at Jean, as if he too was waiting to know how work at the campus library had gone.

"It was boring, as usual." Jean mumbles.

Marco laughs, and then hitches a thumb in their guest's direction. "This is Armin; I'm tutoring him."

Armin gives Jean a polite smile. "Hello."

Jean hands him the donuts awkwardly, saying: "I'm donuts—I mean Jean. I'm Jean."

The slip up brings a round of soft laughter from both Armin and Marco, and Jean is okay with that.

 

Hours later, in the darkness of their room, Marco arches into Jean's touch, curling muscular legs around his waist. A moan issues from between them, spilling out into the quiet.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Marco asks, breath huffing into Jean's ear.

Jean can only nod as he pushes deeper into the heat of Marco's body. It's true; Armin is cute. Jean thinks about him while Marco writhes beneath him. He thinks about Armin being somewhere between himself and Marco.

 

* * *

 

 

Armin becomes a permanent fixture in their flat three days a week. The tutoring sessions turn into hang out sessions, and Jean likes it. He can tell by the way Marco sometimes runs his eyes over Armin, taking his time observing each feature, that he likes it too.

 

* * *

 

 

Every other Friday is Jean's day off from work, but he still finds himself in the library. He peruses the shelves aimlessly, picking out books at random. He reads a few chapters before re-shelving them. When he gets bored of that, Jean forces himself to study. He might be in the upper percentile of his class, as his pride won't allow him to settle for mediocre grades, but studying is a chore.

He takes a place in the back corner by one of the tall window, the late autumn sun slanting through the panes. Jean shuts the world out as he studies charts and jots down notes.

"Hello." An alto voice says over Jean's shoulder. It's a voice that sets loose thousands of butterflies in his stomach.

Armin takes the empty in front of Jean, smile a pleasant fixture on his face.

Jean is less nervous around the blond today, and he doles out a greeting of his own while keeping his eyes on his study materials. Armin drums his fingers softly against the table. He hesitates, Jean sees this from beneath his lashes, before tentatively reaching over. He taps his finger against the back of Jean's hand.

"Can I ask you a question?" He inquires.

Jean nods for him to continue.

"Marco said he would tutor me today. We were supposed to meet in the quad but he didn't show up. Did something happen?"

Jean goes over Marco's schedule in his head, thinking about what all the other had to do today. "He's working now and won't be off until late this evening."

"Oh." Armin deflates, sitting back in his chair.

Jean seizes the opportunity presented before him. "Maybe I can help?"

Marco is genius. Jean makes a mental note to kiss him later.

 

 

"I love this thing." Armin says, laying his head on the kotatsu's top, tucking his legs under the blanket.

Jean laughs at him. "That's the real reason why you took my offer, isn't it?"

"You caught me." There's a total lack of shame there that Jean appreciates.

He sets Marco's books beside Armin's head and settles next to him, sliding his own legs beneath the warm blankets. The kotatsu was Marco's little contribution to their flat. It was something he thrifted from a secondhand shop three years ago.

Jean flips through one of the books, stopping at the last tab Marco placed that had Armin's name on it. "This is what you guys worked on last time, right?" He shakes the book for emphasis.

Armin doesn't answer. With his head turned away from Jean so he can't tell if the blond is sleeping or not, but takes Armin's silence to mean he is. It's cute and Jean slips his phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture to send to Marco later.

"I see you sometimes," Armin says, voice soft and sleepy sounding. It still manages to scare the piss out of Jean, though. "You watch me when I'm in the library. Marco too, when he comes to study. I thought it was weird."

"And now?" Jean manages to get past the tightness in his throat.

Armin lifts his head, staring at Jean with eyes full of clarity and intent. "It's still kind of weird, but I like it. I like you."

The way he says the last part sets Jean on edge; there is a 'but' in his confession.

Armin looks at a point just over Jean's shoulder. "I like Marco, too, but I don't want to come between you two."

Jean feels himself smirk before he can think to control his expression. He slides his hand toward Armin's, running a finger along the back of one of his. Armin links them together.

"You don't have to worry." Jean says, smiling. "If you're comfortable with it, we'd you like you to come between us."

 

* * *

 

 

Jean learns the curves of Armin's body, learns he likes Armin best pressed between his own body and Marco's. He learns Armin is passionate about physics and worries about humanity. Jean learns he hates Armin's friend Eren more than anything. He learns the best moments are the ones where Marco and Armin sleep cuddled up to one another. Equally perfect days are when he's swamped with class work and Armin and Marco spoil with shoulder rubs and hot coffee.

Jean appreciates and loves them both, Armin and Marco, in equal measure.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2013-09-28.


End file.
